Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: OS sur Damon & Katherine. SPOILERS FINALE SAISON 4. Un petit changement, désolé pour les Delena, Elena a choisit Stefan ici.


Hello :) Un petit OS sur un de mes couples préférés de TVD : Datherine. Si vous n'aimez pas ben... Dommage :( Risque de spoilers, mais je change un détail, qui ne va pas plaire au DEs, à la fin de la saison 4 Elena a choisit Stefan.

* * *

Une bouteille de Bourbon à la main, Damon marchait en titubant dans les rues désormais sombres de Mystic Falls. Le vent devenait de plus en plus fort mais le vampire n'en avait que faire, cela faisait 149 ans qu'il ne sentait plus la brise du vent sur sa peau. Près d'un siècle et demi qu'il était devenu un vampire, destiné à rendre les personnes autour de lui malheureuses. Il souffla en passant une main sur son visage froid, il était seul. Terriblement et irrémédiablement seul. Son frère devait déjà être en train de savourer ses retrouvailles avec Elena, l'amour de sa vie, disait-il. Cela dépendait du point de vue, pensa Damon en buvant une longue gorgée d'alcool. Il passa en même temps devant une vitrine d'un magasin et put observer son reflet Pathétique. Il était pathétique. On aurait dit un pauvre ivrogne qui n'avait ni famille ni ami. Était-ce le cas ? Sûrement. Son seul vrai ami, la seul personne avec qui il aimait passer du temps était morte.

" Tu sais, Ric', des fois je me dis que j'aimerais être à ta place. Toi, tu méritais de vivre. Moi non. La vie est pas toujours très logique, alors la mort je t'en parle pas, annonça le vampire d'une voix enroué, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le trottoir. Puis, continua-t-il, moi j'suis déjà mort. Un mort condamné à vivre, drôle d'histoire quand on y pense. Tu sais ce que j'aimerais là, maintenant ? T'entendre me dire que je suis un crétin. Que j'avais la fille et qu'elle m'est passée sous le nez, il soupira fortement en reprenant une nouvelle gorgée, au fond, on le savait tous qu'Elena finirait avec Stefan. Je me plains, on dirait Elena. Mais au fond, c'est vrai. Tu es mort, Rose est morte, Will est mort, Père est mort, Mère est morte, ta Jenna l'est, le p'tit Jeremy aussi. Aucun de vous n'aurais dus, je le méritais plus que vous... "

Il soupira de nouveau, jetant sa bouteille vide sur la route, la laissant exploser en une centaine de petits morceaux de verre. Damon leva les yeux vers le ciel, un magnifique croissant de lune le narguait. Le brun secoua la tête de manière frénétique, baissant les yeux sur sa bague qui le protégeait du soleil. D'un geste rapide, il la retira et la lança. La petite bague bleue fit plusieurs ricochets avant d'atérir à l'angle d'une ruelle sombre, près d'un vieil escalier.

" Au moins, demain l'injustice sera réparée, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux."

Soudain, un bruit retint son attention. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement. Jamais personne ne venait dans ce coin de la ville en général. Suspicieux, le vampire se leva en titubant légèrement. Il secoua la tête afin de se réveiller et regarda autour de lui, prêt à capter d'où venait le bruit. Mais il ne put constater que le silence de la nuit. Était-ce son imagination ou l'alcool qui lui jouait des tours ? Il n'en n'était pas sûr. Mais alors, un petit tintement se fit entendre. Léger, mais qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de Damon. Il baissa les yeux au sol et y découvrit, avec surprise, sa bague ! Il arqua un sourcil en s'accroupissant pour l'observer. Elle n'avait pas put se retrouver ici toute seule. Sans la ramasser, Damon se releva et resta immobile durant une poignée de secondes. Puis, il plaqua une jeune femme contre un mur, sans même regarder son visage. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Elena ! Quoique, non. Une chevelure bouclée, des vêtements qui avaient dut coûter une fortune...

"Katherine, grommela le jeune homme, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en la tenant par le cou.

- Rien, je m'amusais à observer les suicidaires, répliqua la brunette se forçant à paraître amusée alors que son visage devenait rouge.

- Très drôle. Sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu encore à Mystic Falls ?

- Je... "

Mais la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus, la poigne du vampire était trop forte. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle décocha un énorme coup dans un endroit... spécial. Surpris, Damon lâcha sa prise et observa Katherine d'un air incrédule.

"Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? s'offusqua le vampire observant la Pierce à terre.

- Tu me faisais mal. répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se massant la gorge.

- Bien-sûr, tu as juste cinq siècles de plus que moi, à part ça..."

Damon fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard, presque humide, de son ancienne amante. Ça, c'était très inhabituel ! Une larme de rage coulait sur la joue de la Pierce. Il pouvait constater que c'était de la colère car il la connaissait bien ; ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses poings serrés. Curieux, le vampire s'accroupit en face de la brunette, l'observant avec attention.

"Serais-je en train d'assister à un miracle ? Katherine Pierce versant une larme pour absolument rien ? déclara-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Tais-toi ! Crétin, murmura la jeune fille en baissant la tête, plus faible que jamais."

Cette petite réplique fit sourire Damon en coin. Ce n'était pas Alaric, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il resta un petit moment à l'observer sans rien dire, puis il remarqua un détail. Il sentait du sang. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que ses yeux se posèrent sur la tempe de son interlocutrice. Une trace de sang séché était visible, petite, certes, mais présente. Ses sens qui avaient été engourdis par le Bourbon se remirent lentement à fonctionner. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Puis, un son, petit, faible, se fit entendre. Damon rouvrit les yeux, pensant avoir rêver. Un, deux puis trois battements de coeur. Bouche bée, il releva le menton de Katherine à l'aide de son index.

"C'est toi qui a pris la cure ? Tu es humaine ? Pourquoi ? questionna Damon en la fixant.

- C'est quoi, un interrogatoire ? répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sec en secouant la tête pour se dégager, en vain.

- Oui, s'en est un, répliqua le vampire d'un ton sérieux, arrachant un très faible sourire à l'humaine qui se dépêcha de l'effacer.

- C'est ta précieuse Elena qui me la enfoncée dans la gorge alors que j'essayais de la tuer, expliqua-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

- Déjà, ce n'est pas "ma précieuse Elena", et enfin, je comprends mieux désormais.

- Oooh, Elena a donc choisit Stefan ? C'est pour ça que tu as enlevé ta bague ?

- Je... Je pense seulement que une existence éternelle de solitude ne me mènera à rien, balbutia Damon prit de court.

- Bienvenue au club, murmura Katherine sans le regarder avant de soupirer, tu dis ça alors que tu as encore ton frère, une partie d'humanité.

- Toi aussi. Tu as une chance de repartir à zéro, de fonder une famille et tout ce qui vient avec, riposta le beau brun.

- Non. Dans moins d'un mois, je serai morte.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je suis un double Petrova humain. Quand Klaus le saura, il me videra de mon sang.

- Pas si tu te bats pour survivre. répliqua Damon en la regardant.

- Mais je n'ai fais que cela pendant 500 ans Damon ! s'écria Katherine en explosant, durant ces derniers siècles, je n'ai fais que ça. Survivre. J'ai mentis, j'ai triché, j'ai courus, j'ai simulé ma mort je-ne-sais combien de fois, j'ai changé d'identité, et tout cela m'a mené où ? A être encore plus faible, dit-elle en se calmant légèrement, personne n'échappe à Klaus."

Damon se pinça la lèvre, réalisant soudainement que durant ces dernières années, ils avaient tous jugés Katherine alors qu'elle était comme eux. Elle voulait vivre, mais n'avait plus personne sur qui compter, plus personne à qui rattacher son humanité.

" Personne ne le peut, peut-être, mais tu n'es pas "personne" tu es Katherine Pierce, non ? Tu n'as peut-être plus la force, mais tu as l'intelligence, enfin je crois, tu as bien réussis à piéger 27 vampires dans une tombe, non ?

- Il y a une différence entre quelques vampires et le premier hybride a avoir vu le jour, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amer.

-Roh, pas la peine de me supplier, je t'aiderai ! déclara le ténébreux vampire.

- Je ne demande pas d'aide.

- Ta bouche dit non, tes yeux disent 'Oh Damon, ai pitié de moi je t'en supplie !"

La jeune humaine lança un regard noir au vampire tandis qu'elle croisait les bras.

" Si tu meurs, tu ne me seras pas utile. Alors, remets ta bague au moins, finit par dire la brunette.

- Attend, c'est toi qui m'a renvoyé ma bague quand je l'ai jeté ?

- Bravo Sherlock ! Vous avez résolu une terrible énigme à vous tout seule, je suis ébahie, se moqua Katherine.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu me sauver ? demanda-t-il en la regardant attentivement.

-Mmh... Je ne voulais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience ? hasarda la jeune humaine en souriant amusée.

- Bien entendu, mais encore ? insista le vampire.

- Bah, disons que malgré tout ce que je dis, je t'apprécie un peu ... "

Katherine n'ajouta pas un traître mot et se contenta de se relever lentement, regardant ensuite Damon.

"Bon, on va où ? "

TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD, MILAN EN ITALIE.

Une jeune fille courrait, les larmes défigurant son visage de porcelaine. Elle hoquetait, regardant tout autour d'elle. Son coeur battait à la chamade. Enfin, elle aperçut un homme, la trentaine, seul sur un banc. Elle se précipita vers lui à grande enjambée.

" Oh ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi...

-Qu'y a t-il mademoiselle ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- C'est mon petit-ami, il s'est évanouit, d'un seul coup ! Pouf, expliqua l'humaine en faisant de grands gestes.

- Euh, d'accord. Où est-t'il ?

- Oh merci. Je vais vous conduire à lui, dit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire."

L'homme suivit donc l'étrangère jusque dans une petite ruelle vide, sombre, éloignée.

"Mais.. Il n'y a personne ici ! S'exclama l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est exact. Répliqua une voix masculine."

L'humain se figea de terreur, devant lui se tenait un démon. Le vampire lui sauta au cou, perçant sa jugulaire de ses crocs blancs comme la neige, devenus rouge sang. Au bout de longues secondes, le corps du pauvre homme tomba lourdement au sol, sans vie. Le 'démon' jeta alors le cadavre dans une benne à ordure et s'essuya ensuite la bouche du revers de la main, avant de se retourner.

"Ton jeu d'actrice s'est améliorée au fils des siècles ! S'amusa Damon en regardant l'humaine qui venait de réapparaître.

- Merci, merci, je sais, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin."

C'est alors qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre, une ombre tomba juste en face de Katherine. C'était un immortel, blond, des yeux foncés, assez maigre mais qui semblait animé par la haine.

" Hé merde, murmura le double Petrova en reculant jusqu'à se cogner contre un mur.

- Tiens tiens, Katherine, ça faisait longtemps ! murmura l'inconnu avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas assez à mon goût, répliqua la Pierce en gardant la tête haute.

- Dommage pour toi ma belle ! Allez, n'ai pas peur ! Dans quelques minutes tu seras morte. Déclara l'homme en riant."

Au moment où le vampire s'apprêtait à vider Katherine de son sang, Damon prit sa place pour la plus grande surprise de l'inconnu qui recula, hébété. Profitant de cela, Damon décocha un énorme coup de poing dans le visage de l'attaquant mais celui-ci riposta en enfonçant un crayon tout près du coeur du Salvatore qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. L'autre vampire sourit en coin en se rapprochant de sa principale cible ; Katherine. Damon se plia en deux et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il marcha avec difficulté jusqu'à un petit morceaux de bois et s'en saisit. Un cri le fit se retourner au plus vite, le vampire ennemi avait planté ses crocs dans la chair fine de la Pierce, qui commençait à défaillir sous l'immense perte de sang. Damon se précipita alors vers l'homme et planta de toute ses forces le pieu improvisé dans son dos. Ce ne fut que quand il vit le corps du vampire s'affaisser qu'il constata avec soulagement qu'il avait réussi à atteindre le coeur. Son soulagement ne dura qu'une seconde car bientôt, ce fut le corps de Katherine qui fut à terre. Inquiet, Damon se précipita sur elle pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Le sang coulait abondement, sans s'arrêter. Le Salvatore mordit son poignet le fourra dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui protesta en se débattant doucement, mais elle était trop faible pour cela. Au bout de quelques secondes, il retira son poignet et caressa avec douceur la chevelure de la jeune fille.

"Ça va aller, je te le promets. Murmura-t-il en la regardant. C'était la troisième fois qu'il la voyait aussi faible. La première fut en 1864, lors de la chasse aux vampires. La deuxième, il y a environ deux ans quand une sorcière lui avait jeté un sort. Mais cette fois, Damon avait encore plus peur. Elle était humaine, elle pouvait mourir encore plus vite, plus facilement. Et il ne supporterait pas de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Car malgré tout ce que Katherine avait fait, il l'aimait? Il savait que c'était idiot, mais il avait compris que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était reporter son amour sur Elena pour oublier sa créatrice. Au fond, ça n'avait pas marché. Si il la perdait, il ne voudrait plus vivre. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était en vie après tout. Ce soir-là où ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle l'avait sauvé. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, la jeune fille se mit à tousser, crachant du sang. Elle hoqueta en passant une main sur son cou, la blessure semblait guérie.

"Tu m'as sauvé, Damon. Balbutia la Pierce en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

- Non, Katherine, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. Murmura-t-il en la fixant du regard."

Sans rien ajouter, la jeune fille passa une main autour de la nuque du vampire et se releva légèrement, en profitant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du vampire. Elle recula ensuite la tête, gardant ses prunelles chocolats encrés dans le regard azur du vampire.

"On s'est sauvé l'un l'autre, corrigea-t-elle avec un faible sourire."

Jamais Damon n'aurait cru que cela arriverait de nouveau, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour revivre un moment comme cela avec Katherine. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et il sut que si Elena était l'amour de la vie de Stefan, Katherine, elle, était le sien.

Katherine & Damon, pourtoujours et à jamais.

* * *

Bon, c'est un peu cul-cul la praline mais bon x) Une Review ? :)


End file.
